Athena
Athena ist ein NPC in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx und eine spielbare Figur in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Sie war einst eine Lance Assassinin und behauptete sogar, "Top-Arbeiter" der Crimson Lance und Anführerin eines Omega Squads zu sein, hat sich aber seitdem zurückgezogen. Nachdem sie den Kammerjägern geholfen hatte, Atlas auszuschalten, reiste sie als Auftragsmörderin nach Pandora. Aus Geldnot nahm sie einen Job als Kammerjägerin für einen Hyperion-Programmierer namens Jack an. Hintergrund Es ist nicht viel über Athenas Vergangenheit bekannt, außer dass sie, ebenso wie viele andere Kinder ihren Alters, von Atlas seit ihrer Kindheit zur Assassin ausgebildet wurde. Sie und alle anderen auszubildenden Assassinen wurden später von den Crimson Lance rekrutiert. Entwicklung Irgendwann während der Invasion der Crimson Lance auf Pandora wurden Athena und ihre Assassinenkollegen auf den Planeten geschickt, um bei der Beseitigung von Hindernisse zu helfen. Obwohl General Knoxx zuerst gegen dieses Vorhaben war, befürwortete er es später, als er sah, wie die Assassinen T-Bone Junction aufräumten. Athena jedoch hatte eine andere Aufgabe während ihres Aufenthalt auf Pandora: ihre lang verschollene Schwester Jess zu suchen. Sie erwähnte gegenüber Knoxx, dass sie beide Pandora verlassen würden, sobald sie ihre Schwester gefunden habe. Im Versuch, Athena im Corps zu halten, tricksten die Crimson Lance sie aus, indem sie eine totale Vernichtung der Stadt, in der Jess lebte, anordneten. Die verwirrte Athena tötete Jess aus Versehen. Nachdem sie begriffen hatte, was sie getan hatte, richtete sie sich gegen die Lance. Daraufhin wurde sie inhaftiert, konnte aber später fliehen und schwor, Rache an den Crimson Lance und der Atlas Corperation zu nehmen. Athena realisiert, dass ihre Ziele und die der Kammerjäger übereinstimmen und kontaktiert sie, als diese zum ersten Mal in T-Bone Junction ankommen, um ihnen eine Partnerschaft vorzuschlagen. Ihre Identität ist zu Anfang noch geheim und sie wird nur "Atlas Informantin" genannt. Ihr erster Auftrag führt die Abenteurer zu Scooter, um von diesem weitere Anweisungen zu erhalten. Er verrät, dass sich Athena in Moxxi's Red Light versteckt. Doch als die Kammerjäger dort ankommen, erfahren sie, dass Athena von Mr. Shank entführt wurde, der sie den Crimson Lance übergeben will, um das Kopfgeld zu kassieren. Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Nach dem Tod von Knoxx durchstreifte Athena Pandora auf der Suche nach Jobs. Letztendlich erhielt von einen Hyperion Programmierer namens Jack das Angebot, eine Kammer auf Elpis zu finden. Sie schloss sich auf der Hyperion Mondbasis, einem Raumschiff, das Elpis ansteuerte, drei weiteren Kammerjägern an: Nisha, Wilhelm und Claptrap. Nachdem die Kammer auf Elpis geöffnet worden war, zog Athena mit Janey Springs zum Hollow Point. Aus Geldnot nahm sie widerwillig einen weitern Job für Handsome Jack an. Kurz nach den Geschehnissen aus Borderlands 2 wurde Athena von Brick und Mordecai gefangen und nach Sanctuary gebracht. Lilith befragt sie nach ihrer Beteiligung am Öffnen der Kammer des Sentinel und Handsome Jacks Machtergreifung. Nachdem Athena ihre Geschichte beendet, weist Lilith ihre Soldaten an, sie zu erschießen, jedoch wird sie vom Mysteriösen Wächter gerettet. Tales from the Borderlands Nach Handsome Jacks Tod lebte Athena mit Janey zusammen immer noch in Hollow Point. Angeblich hatte sie ihre Tätigkeit als Kammerjäger aufgegeben. Jedoch nahm sie sie wieder auf im scheinbaren Versuch, Fiona und Sasha zu töten. Später wird bekannt, dass sie von Felix angeheuert wurde, um die jungen Frauen zu beschützen. Während dieser Mission wird sie von Brick und Mordecai gefangen genommen, was zu Schlussszene in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel führt. In Abhängigkeit der Spielerentscheidungen arbeitet Athena in einem Skag Grill in Prosperity Junction, als sie von Rhys rekrutiert wird, den Traveler zu bekämpfen. Falls der Spieler außerdem Janey auswählt und ihr zuvor erzählt hat, dass Athena sie liebe, dann verkünden beide ihre Absicht zu heiraten. Missionen Athena taucht in T-Bone Junction auf, nachdem sie in der Mission Gefägnisausbruch: Lass dich nicht einlochen aus dem Lockdown Palace befreit wurde. Sobald sie dort ist, bietet sie einige Haupt- und Nebenmissionen an, die darauf abzielen, das Schaffen der Crimson Lance zu behindern. Später schaute sie bei der Zerstörung des Fort Knoxx zu. Hauptmissionen *Rendezvous *Codeknacker: Analyse *Athena Set Up Us The Bomb *Die Kluft überbrücken *Armory Assault *Loot Larceny Nebenmissionen *Dieses Weib ist Rache *Dieses Weib ist Rache, Teil 2 *Ausge-knoxxt Auftritte *The Secret Armory of General Knoxx *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel *Tales from the Borderlands :*Atlas Mugged :*Catch a Ride :*The Vault of the Traveler Skills Action Skill: Kinetischer Aspis. Grundabklingzeit: 16 Sekunden. Grunddauer: 11 Sekunden. Kinetischer Aspis ist Athenas Action Skill. Wenn dieser aktiviert ist, kann Athena mit ihrem Schild frontal erlittenen Schaden für kurze Zeit absorbieren. Nach Ablauf der Zeit oder durch erneutes Betätigen des Action Skills, wirft Athena den Schild und teilt dabei, falls ein Gegener getroffen wird, Basisschaden plus den absorbierten Schaden in doppelter Höhe aus. Kategorie:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Kategorie:Charaktere en:Athena fr:Athena ru:Афина uk:Афіна